


I won't tell if you don't

by Silver_Storm69



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan smut. Negan porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Storm69/pseuds/Silver_Storm69
Summary: Hi all,Well its taken a while to pluck up the courage to post this but this is my first time ever writing something like this, and my first time posting it to a public forum.  Feedback is really appreciated.I look forward to finding out if this is any good or if I should just give up now lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Well its taken a while to pluck up the courage to post this but this is my first time ever writing something like this, and my first time posting it to a public forum. Feedback is really appreciated.
> 
> I look forward to finding out if this is any good or if I should just give up now lol

You volunteered to take the food down to the prisoner, you wanted to show Rick and the team that you weren’t afraid to work hard and do what was needed of you. You owed them after all, ever since they found you unconscious in the woods and saved your life.  
Your group had once been a happy group, a bonded group who would help each other, and you needed all the help you could get after you found yourself alone in the woods with nowhere to go. The group had found you and taken you in but as supplies ran out and tempers ran high the group slowly but surely fell apart. You knew you couldn’t be a part of it any longer, not if you wanted to survive. 

Rick’s group was different, their bonds seemed unbreakable and in the short time you had been there, it felt like home. As you picked up the tray and made your way down to the cell, you felt uneasy at the thought of meeting this monster whom the camp talked relentlessly about, the stories you had heard and the look of hatred in people’s eyes as they spoke his name, Negan. You struggled to get your head around what had gone on between them all, the loss of people, family, and the war that followed. You heard all about his strange relationship with his beloved bat and how he used it to take away lives with a smile on his face. From what Rick and the others had told you, he certainly was a monster.

You could hear your heart beating through your chest, as if about to burst out at any moment while you made your way down the stone stairs, the darkness played tricks on you as you turned to see shadows that danced in the corner of your eye line. 

“Just breathe” 

You muttered out loud, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath in, inhaling the dust of the stone cell. You knew you had to control your shaking if you were to pull off this simple mission with ease. A few more deep breaths and you felt ready for whatever, or more importantly whoever you were about to face.

The stone room which housed Negan’s cell was cold, dark, damp, it really did feel like something out of a movie as you made your way down the thick stone stairs towards his Cell. You barely made out the figure in the corner, jumping suddenly as you remembered your instructions and realising you had been stood there staring for far too long.

‘Keep your head down, do your job and do not engage with the prisoner.’ 

Ricks words could be heard clear in your mind, you wanted so badly to prove yourself to Rick, to make sure he knew that you could be relied upon here.

Making your way towards the bars and crouching down, you slid the frankly pathetic excuse for a meal through the hole in the bottom of the bars. He didn’t move, didn’t even look up. A feeling of relief washed over you as you turned to exit knowing you had managed to complete your first real task here. A smug grin came over your face as you started to make your way back out of the room.

“Well, you’re new…” 

You froze, his deep, gravely voice made the hairs on your arms stand up as you took in a sharp breath, Rick’s words played over in your head, do not engage with the prisoner, keep walking, do not engage with the prisoner, you take one step more towards the door leading you out.

“Coz I sure as shit would’ve remembered you...” 

Do. Not. Turn. Around. Do NOT engage with the prisoner, Rick couldn’t have been any clearer. You knew your instructions, yet every fibre of your body ached to face the monster behind the bars. Just to see what such a beast looked like, to stare into the eyes of the man everyone wanted dead.

“Oh I know ‘Prick’ will have instructed you not to talk to me, am I right?” 

You couldn’t help it as a smile crept over your face, Rick certainly could be a prick sometimes but hearing Negan jest about him in such way almost calmed your nerves. Fuck, you were going to get into so much trouble for this.

“Yes, Rick” you emphasized his name “advised me not to talk to you” 

You turned round to see him sat on the end of his bench, leaning forward. A sudden bravery overcame you as you stepped towards the cell, what the fuck were you doing? Do not engage with the prisoner! 

“I’m y/n” 

Negan raised his head and stood, taking his time to walk towards the bars which held him, as his face came into the light you were taken aback. Not what you were expecting at all, older maybe, but handsome, he smiled a smile which sent a wave of excitement through your body that you couldn’t explain, you were almost sure he could tell as you blushed.

“Y/n, wow, that’s a fucking beautiful name, but then again you, are, fucking, beautiful.” His pronunciation of every word made your insides melt “It’s nice to see some new faces around here, I’m kinda running out of mental ammunition if you know what I mean. Much as I love your friend Rick, he really isn’t my type.” His head tilted as he grinned, “But now, well I’m gonna be able to get through some lonely damn nights rubbing one out having met you”

You felt your cheeks flush again as you cleared your throat in embarrassment, Rick had warned you about Negan and his filthy mouth, but you hadn’t expected to find it so flattering. 

“Well don’t get used to it, if Rick finds out I’ve been talking to you, when he specifically instructed me not to, I doubt I will be given this job again”

You couldn’t disguise the disappointment in your voice, what was it about this man that made you feel this way, after everything you had been told. Maybe it was the forbidden fruit effect, or the simple fact you hadn’t had a good seeing to in months.

“That would be a damn shame darlin’ because I’d really like to see more of you, a lot more. I won’t tell if you don’t”

That grin, again but this time with the added action of his tongue licking over his bottom lip, you had to snap yourself back into reality.

“Eat your food Negan.”

And with that you turned on your heels and made your way back up the stairs, pausing at the top for a few more deep breaths to compose yourself before you returned back to reality. This was not how things were meant to go today.


	2. Chapter 2

A monster, that’s what they all called him. You tried to tell yourself what he did was unforgivable. The other stories of the camp filled your head, Rick and his men killing all of Negan’s men at the outpost, they had families too, Negan was just trying to protect his people the same way that Rick was. That made Rick just as much of a monster. His wives, some of whom you had met whilst here. What kind of man has multiple wives? A horny one, you found yourself thinking as you let out a slight chuckle. To go from having all those woman at your beck and call, to years alone in a cell must be, for want of a better word, hard.  
Why were you trying to make excuses for this man? You needed to keep away, and you had done a pretty good job so far in making sure that you were busy with other tasks around but you knew it was just a matter of time before you were asked again. You wish you had some real skills to offer, maybe it’s about time you learnt some.   
Eddie made you jump as he entered the room, waking you from your daydream,

“Penny for them…”

Eddie was your only real friend here, another stray Rick found one day and brought home. The pair of you like puppies at the pound, lost and looking for friendship. You two had hit it off right away and grown close. He made you laugh and you knew you could reply on him, he was confident and strong except when he ran into Jesus whom he had a huge crush on. It never went further than Eddie just starring at him each time he walked past which always made you smile.

“Trust me you would want your money back,” you smiled as you rolled your eyes,

Eddie smiled back at you and pulled up a chair, 

“You really missing him today huh?” 

It took you a moment to realise you were holding the necklace in your hand as it hung around your neck. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple, silver heart but your brother had given it to you for your last real birthday, before all of this, and it’s something you vowed never to take off.   
You smiled and nodded at Eddie and he reached his arms around you in the biggest hug ever. Tears started to stream down your face and Eddie held you tighter.

You and your brother had always been close, being 3 years older than you he was your protector, even more so when your parents died. You remember that day like it was yesterday, it was your first glimpse into this new world. A world which, just a few years ago, sounded like pure science fiction. Watching your father staggering to his feet after ripping out your mother’s chest right in front of you, then watching your mother rise again as you stood there frozen in time. In such a short moment so many thoughts raced through your mind, this had to be a dream, a nightmare, there was no way this could actually be happening in front of your eyes, not to you, not to your family. 

Then like some sort of movie hero, your brother David sprang into action, taking them both down and dragging you out of the house. From that moment on, until you lost each other in the woods, he was your only family.   
Not knowing what had happened played on your mind constantly, one minute you were together, hunting in the woods, the next you were surrounded by those things and David was shouting at you to run. You had never been so outnumbered before, sure you had hidden from your fair share of herds but this was different, they were everywhere and heading right for you. You knew you had to do what David said to be in with a chance so you took down the ones in your path and you ran as fast as you could. You’ve felt like you have been running ever since.  
With David missing in action for so long, Eddie was the closest thing to family you had now.

“Come on girl, time to suck it up and get on with things, no good moping around here all day, besides I have to fix this stupid fence and the prisoner needs fed”

His words made you sit bolt upright, it wasn’t your job, not today, please not today,

“What, but, I…” you started to stutter

“Yeah I know right, not exactly my favourite job either, but you know what it’s like we all have to do our bit here.”

Eddie kissed you on the forehead, grabbed some tools from the worktop and headed back out the door with a wave. Your heart started racing straight away with the thought of going down there again, you needed to stay away from him, and he filled your mind with thoughts that would sure fire get you thrown out if anyone else was to hear about them. There was no denying the way that man made you feel, the strange hold he seemed to have over you. If David was here he would be so angry with you, risking all of this for some killer in a cell, it was like some type of Lifetime televison movie.

“For god’s sake y/n get your shit together.”

But even as you spoke these words out loud you knew, now more than ever, that it was very unlikely there was a god.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe you should take that last statement back, you thought to yourself as you realised Negan was sleeping soundly in his cell. You placed the tray down once more, as gently as you could and backed away slowly, keeping your eyes on the man sleeping before you. His chest moving rhythmically up and down, he made a slight movement but as you watched you were certain he was still in deep slumber. Turning with a huge sense of relief and finding yourself crashing into the chair.

“Fuck!” you whispered under your breath

You grabbed the chair to stop it falling over and placed it back in its position. Feeling assured that your commotion wasn’t enough to wake the man you so desperately wanted to escape from…

“No time to stop and talk today huh?” 

You heard the tray of food scrap along the stone floor as you turned around to see him on his knees at the front of his cell.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, I’m sorry for waking you”

“Don’t you worry about that darlin’ there’s plenty of time for me to catch up on my beauty sleep in here”

Negan examined the food, if you could call it that, and pushed it to one side.

“You have to eat Negan” you explained as you found yourself approaching the bars of his cell, feeling almost concerned for him

“Why?” His brown eyes met with yours which made you back off slightly “Would you eat this shit y/n?”

He had a point but god damn your name on his lips sounded amazing. Reaching into your pocket you pulled out an apple, you had never been much of fruit person but there wasn’t much in the way of junk food anymore. You would kill for a McDonald’s right now. Negan never broke eye contact with you as you confidently walked right upto the bars and held the apple out to him.

“Take it, please.” 

Of course he was hesitant, why would you go against Rick like this, after everything he had told you? To be honest you didn’t even know yourself. You broke off eye contact to watch his hand come up to meet yours and noticed how much you were shaking.

“Thank you, but you could get in a hell of a lot of trouble for this.” 

Negan held the apple with you, as if to test you, he didn’t mention your nerves as you took your hand away.

“I won’t tell if you don’t” 

Negan smiled as you quoted him back at himself and began to feast on the fruit. 

“So y/n, why don’t you tell me about yourself, coz I’m sure as shit you’ve heard all about me already”

You questioned your motives as you pulled over the chair you had fallen into just moments before, sitting close to the bars

“There’s not much to tell, not much that matters now anyways” 

You expected to have to take the apple core away with you, hide the evidence but as you watched Negan you realised there would be nothing to hide. He ate every last part, I guess he didn’t know when his next taste of fruit would be.

“Do I scare you y/n?” he looked up through hooded eyes “I noticed your hand shaking just before”

So you hadn’t got away with it like you had hoped, a sudden wave of sassiness came over you as you sat forward in your chair resting your arms on your knees

“Why? Do you want me to be scared of you?”

His low chuckle and flash of teeth sent ripples through your body.

“Maybe, just a little…”

That grin made you turn away embarrassed, when you glanced back you realised Negan was no longer looking you in the eye, but slightly further south, you smiled and shook your head as he noticed he had been caught starring down your top. 

“Sorry darlin’ but that is one mighty fine view” Negan let out a deep laugh and rubbed his hand over his stubbled chin

You knew you could leave, walk away, he couldn’t stop you but as the words ran over and over in your head ‘I won’t tell if you don’t’ you felt yourself overcome by lust. If you had stopped and taken a look at yourself you would have realised how stupid this was, this man, this monster who you had only recently met was making you think and now do things beyond your moral compass.   
Standing up and approaching the bars, as close as you could with your chest pressed against the cold hard metal, you once again made eye contact with Negan. His face was serious now as he stood to meet you, your faces close to each other as you took in every line around his eyes. For someone who was rotting in a cell he actually smelt pretty good, manly, and musky. You swallowed hard as you felt his hand on your waist.

The skin on his hands was rough and warm, he slid them under your vest, your mouth fell open a little, your head fell back at his touch and your eyes closed for just a second, long enough to consider walking away. Even if Negan did tell Rick about today, who would he believe? You could stop this right now, instead you found yourself holding the bars at either side of you as a gasp escaped your lips.

Negan’s hands started to rise and move around the front of your body, as they reached your breasts you let out a louder gasp and once again closed your eyes. When you reopened them to look at Negan you noticed he looked like an animal ready to pounce, forcefully grabbing at your chest, squeezing and pinching your now hard nipples. Negan’s hand was suddenly replaced by his mouth as he licked and nibbled, moving back and forth between your breasts, the warmth between your legs grew as you rubbed your thighs together trying to get some friction. As your head bowed down you could see that Negan was enjoying this just as much as you. His arousal was very clear and you couldn’t help but notice how large he appeared to be in that department. 

You knew it was wrong but you couldn’t help yourself as your hand reached down towards Negan’s rock hard cock. Your first impressions had been right, as you wrapped your hand around it best you could from this side of his clothing, you could feel how large he was. He brought his face upto the bars, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as you rubbed him through his trousers. He pressed his forehead hard against the bars while still squeezing at your breasts. Within moments his breath grew erratic and you knew he wouldn’t last much longer, swearing under his breath, biting his lip as he came he immediately staggered backwards from the bars and turned away from you. 

Left breathless and longing for his touch you went to speak but thought better of it as you backed away from the cell. You glanced back as you climbed the stairs but Negan hadn’t turned around. He simply stood there with his back to you and his head bowed down. This was a big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

You didn’t visit Negan again for a few days, didn’t know what you would say or do if you did. You knew how wrong this all was but you thought about him all the time, as you laid alone in your bed, touching yourself in a way you hoped he would one day touch you. Reliving that moment, the feeling, his smell and the way he spoke your name. The immense guilt you felt after each orgasm kept you away from him, until that day. 

Rick was away on a run and Eddie had gone also.  
Eddie knew there was something going on with you but just presumed it was to do with you missing your family. You could tell Eddie anything, but not this, this was something no one else could know about.

You had managed to earn Rick’s trust so quickly even though you knew it wasn’t deserved. You couldn’t put it off any longer, now was the perfect time with Rick being away. You needed to speak to him, to clear things up, to apologise, and to make sure he knew that no one could ever find out about that day. You wanted him with every fibre of your being but you knew how wrong this all was, and in the cold light of day you came to the realisation that you had to end this, today.

Just like the first time you placed the food on the floor and slid it through the gap in the bars. Instead of turning to leave you sat on the chair at the side. Waiting for your moment. The figure was hidden away in the shadows as he often was at this time of day but you didn’t have to wait long before you heard Negan shuffle in his bed

“Thank you darlin” 

You stomach flipped at his words, but you had come here to make things right. You could heard the shakiness in your voice as you began to speak

“I’m sorry, Negan, I don’t know why I did, what I did, I, I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me y/n it all just got a bit emotional for a moment back there yer know? I mean shit it’s been a hell of a long time since any woman touched me, I guess I just wasn’t expecting it” 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped the mark” 

“Stop saying you're sorry, anyways, I’ve missed yer, if I’m honest you are all I’ve been able to think about” 

You found yourself smiling even when you knew how wrong this all was. But knowing Negan was thinking about you made between your legs heat up like nothing had before 

“Thinking about me? What kind of things have you been thinking about?” 

A grin spread across his face along with that low chuckle that made your heart skip, you wanted to hear all of his thoughts, hoping they matched yours even just a little.

“I wouldn’t wanna make you blush now darlin” 

He was such a tease, he knew how much you wanted to hear him talk. All thoughts of ending things, making sure this never happened again, left for your mind as you found yourself flirting once more

“What makes you think you can make me blush?” 

You shuffled your chair closer to the bars

“Your voice is practically shaking sweetheart. Anyways, won’t Prick wonder where you’ve got to?” 

“He’s away on a run, so you see Negan, I have all the time in the world” 

Negan shook his head in jest “You’ve got some big ass balls on you to be acting all cocky like this”

“I came here to apologise, but there’s something about you Negan, I don’t know what it is”

Negan stood and walked over to the bars, “Well darlin’ why don’t you come over here and find out” 

It took you a moment to pluck up the courage to stand, but once again the wave of lust crashed through your body and you found yourself dropping to your knees in front of him. Looking up as he towered above you he smiled in appreciation of your actions.

“I think you look even more fucking beautiful on your knees” his hands reached to the bars beside him making it obvious that it was down to you to do all the work. You didn’t mind that, you liked the feeling of being in charge especially over such a dominant man like Negan. Rubbing at him through his clothing you wasted no time in releasing him and taking him in your mouth. The sudden realisation of how big he was as you struggled to taste him all. The low groan from Negan just made you want him even more

“God damn y/n, that feels fucking amazing, you have no idea how much I have wanted your pretty little mouth around my cock” smiling as you realise he had longed for this too,

Taking him as deep as you could made you gag which embarrassed you at first, that was until you heard Negan curse at the sound, making you realise that he was loving every second.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop, I want to fill that smartass little mouth of yours” he shifted his weight and you knew that wouldn’t take long, his breathing was heavy and the noises coming from his lips were getting louder and more intense.

“Fuck y/n, fuck that’s it, fu…” he didn’t manage to finish his words as he came, filling your mouth like he promised whilst falling against the bars of the cell. The saltiness cascading down your throat.

You made sure you were a good girl and left him clean before redressing him, you had a little speech all ready until a huge explosion broke your concentration and made you both turn towards the sound

“What the shit?!” Negan exclaimed as he headed towards the small window of his cell, “You better get out of here darling before holy hell breaks loose”

You did as you were told running into the street, the smoke bellowed from behind the barn. Jesus came running to meet you, 

“What the hell happened?” You exclaimed, glancing back over your shoulder to see Negan at his cell window with a smirk on his face

“Oil tank, hadn’t been stored correctly, luckily there’s not too much damage otherwise Rick wouldn’t have trusted us again.” 

The noise of the explosion or maybe the lustful encounter with Negan was making your head spin and ache. Rubbing your temples you turned back to see Negan but he was gone from his window. Rick was away for a while longer yet, you still had time to play.


	5. Chapter 5

You hadn’t been able to stay away for long, thoughts of Negan filled your mind every moment of the day and night so you soon found yourself sat once more in front of the man they called a monster

“I didn’t expect to see you back so soon” 

You could tell he was pleased to see you, wondering if he had spent the day as aroused as you had, just longing to visit him again. You removed your jacket, knowing fine well Negan would see your already hard nipples as they showed through the fabric of your tight t-shirt. You didn’t bother wearing bras much these days, so you knew this was practically poking the bear. It was important to show him that he didn’t scare you, that in fact, he excited you like no one else ever had before. As your confidence grew it was short lived when you realised Negan’s face had changed from a teasing smile to a look of pure want, a look you hadn’t yet seen in him before, not even when you gave him the apple.

His face wasn’t the only thing that changed, his voice seemed lower, more commanding than before,

“Take it off” 

He demanded slowly as you wondered if he was being serious, his expression told you he was but at the end of the day he was in a cell, he was helpless so you could tease him all you wanted. Yet that’s not you yearned to do. Your body grew hot as you felt yourself sit up in your chair.

“Do not make me fucking tell you twice” 

His voice was so low now that it instantly made you feel aroused, and as you lifted your top above your head you hoped it wasn’t so obvious how wet you already were for him. 

“And the rest, real fucking slow,” 

You chuckled, waiting for him to tell you that he was joking, but he didn’t speak, he just stared at you. Part of you couldn’t believe you were actually going to do this, but you found yourself standing up as you slipped off your boots and unbuttoned your trousers, letting them fall off down your legs, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side leaving you standing there in just your panties. His eyes ran over your body, you felt embarrassed and aroused all at the same time, the coldness of the cell made your skin break out in gooseflesh. His eyes met yours once again, 

“I didn’t tell you to stop” 

You could see movement in the shadows and hoped Negan was touching himself, turned on by what he saw as you removed your panties, a low groan escape his lips. 

“Come here” 

You did as you were told and walked over towards the cell, he walked to meet you, his erection obvious through his trousers as you glanced down.   
Negan reached through the bars with his left hand and grabbed the back of your head, wrapping his fingers around your hair, forcing your face up against the bars, his other hand reached down between your legs and you spread them eagerly for him, he wasted no time in plunging two fingers deep inside you almost knocking you off your feet, his forehead pressed against yours, his breath hot and heavy,

“Shit y/n you are already so fucking wet, is this all for me? It seems like you have been wanting this just as much as I have, if not a little more” 

You let out a loud moan as a third finger entered you, you held onto the bars desperately trying to get closer to him, his pace was frantic as you struggled to keep your body upright.

“You should be glad these bars are between us darlin because I would fucking destroy that beautiful pussy of yours if I had the chance” 

His fingers sped up and you felt yourself close to release you heard the words tumble from your mouth

“I, I have, I have the keys” 

You clumsily finished your sentence and felt Negan let go of your head, his fingers left your body making you feel suddenly empty and cold, Negan stepped back away from the bars

He looked at you in disbelief, in anger almost and the realisation of what you’ve just said sped through your mind.

“You have the fucking keys?” Negan’s voice broke slightly as your vulnerability began to shine through, stood there naked and dizzy with arousal. It took you a moment to take in what Negan said next “You need to leave, get the fuck out of here and don’t come back” 

And with that he returned to the shadows once more. You gathered up your clothes as tears ran down your face, getting dressed and pausing to see if Negan would apologise, do something, anything, but he was silent and still as you left.


	6. Chapter 6

Telling Rick all was well, that there had been no issues while he was away, was just another of the many lies to add to the growing pile of bullshit that seemed to be currently flowing from your mouth. It had been 3 days since the last incident with Negan and even though it had been your turn to take his meal down today, a ‘headache’ had been enough of an excuse for Eddie to offer to do it for you.

“So, you need to start talking and I want the truth this time,” Eddie demanded

He was onto you, but you needed him in your life and the thought of his reaction to all of this scared you. You had been moody and snappy which was so out of character for you. You were still trying to process the past day’s events, the way Negan turned away from you again, ordered you to leave, the messages that were so mixed you just couldn’t piece them together no matter how hard you tried. 

“Is this to do with Negan? He asked about you today you know?”

He asked about you? Why would he do that? What was he playing at? He knew the trouble you could get into if this all came out. What kind of game was he playing, he wanted you then he pushed you away, not once but twice now, and then he was asking bout you? To Eddie of all people, I guess it could have been worse, it could have been to Rick.

“He asked about me? Why? What did he say?”

You tried not to sound concerned but you were sure it was written all over your face, and someone as clever as Eddie would read the signs from a mile away.

“Just said he hadn’t seen you in a few days, asked if you were okay, I think someone might have a little crush…” The tone in his voice rising at the end of the sentence, mockingly so, 

“I don’t have a fucking crush, for fucks sake Eddie why would you even say that?”

Obviously shocked by your outburst and concerned at the same time, Eddie sat next to you on the sofa,

“I meant he has a crush on you,”

Shit, that was it, you had blown it now. Part of you wanted to just start talking and not stop until you had told Eddie every last detail of your encounters with Negan, you went to open your mouth and blurt it all out before Eddie continued,

“Look, I get it, the danger element makes it exciting, I guess he’s handsome in a ‘daddy kink’ kinda way and well I’m pretty sure it’s been a while since you got your rocks off, but y/n, trust me, this is not the way to go about it.”

Eddie always did have a way with words as he made you laugh out loud. You leaned into him on the sofa and he moved to put his arm around you,

“I was just a bit of excitement you know? I wouldn’t have done anything, I just, flirted a little that’s all”

More lies, it shocked you how easily they came to you these past few days.  
“Well make sure that’s all it is, if Rick found out you had been flirting with Negan you would be kicked out and how would I manage here alone without you?” 

Eddie squeezed you tightly and the reality of the situation dawned on you, you had to see Negan, just one last time and make sure that he knew you would never set foot in that prison again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wake up”

Your voice echoed slightly in the dark cell, with just the moonlight shining through the window onto the floor you could barely make out the figure as he shifted on his cell bed.

“We need to talk Negan, wake up!”

“What in the shit? What fucking time is it? This couldn’t wait till a reasonable fucking hour?”

You had already obtained your position in readiness for your speech, and nothing was going to stop you from saying what you had to say.

“I need to say this now, I made a mistake, I should never have come down here, things, they should never have gone the way they did. I don’t know what made me behave like that but I promise you it will not happen again”

You weren’t even sure if Negan was really listening to you as you continued,

“I was lonely and stupid and I made a huge mistake, so yeah, that’s what I wanted to say. It was a mistake and it won’t happen again” 

Negan didn’t even lift his head as he responded

“Understood,”

Leave it, you have said what you needed to say so just leave it, go and never come back down here. In your head you were leaving, victorious in your mission to say what needed to be said, in reality you were stood in front of his cell, your heart breaking inside your chest,

“What that’s it? I risked everything, that’s all you have to say to me?”

Negan’s sudden movement off the bed forced you to take a step back to avoid falling over, he practically marched his way over to the bars until he was face to face with you, shouting in anger

“What do you want me to say y/n? I didn’t ask you to risk shit did I? That was all fucking you. You said yourself it was a mistake, you said it 3 times in fact. So what is there actually left for me to fucking say to you?”

Why did he have this hold over you? What was it about him that made your pulse race, his salt and pepper beard glistened in the moonlight and you found yourself thinking how handsome he looked right now, your eyes started to fill with tears,

“I need answers Negan, why did you treat me like that?” It was so hard not to just break down and cry right there in front of him

“Because y/n, as I’m sure Prick has told you, I’m an asshole” He seemed proud of the statement as he made it

“No, no that’s not true, I felt the connection between us, I know you did too. When I said I had the keys, you backed away, why?”

Looking him straight in the eyes, this was the only chance to get the answers you so deeply needed. Every ounce of you prayed you got an answer that you wanted to hear.

“Because if you had opened this cell, I don’t know what I would have done, and that scared me”

It was only then you knew exactly what he meant, he had been locked away for years, so the chance to break free, to get out of this hellhole would have been too much to take, if you’d have thought for one second that he would have stayed with you, you were the one that was mistaken. It dawned on you what a foolish thing it was to say to him, to almost bait him with his own freedom which you could have so easily given him.

“It was stupid of me, I just, I…”

“What? You just what y/n?”

Suddenly your heart was open and you felt like you had nothing to lose, your mind became clear and all the puzzle pieces seemed to fit into place

“I wanted you, more than I’d ever wanted anyone. I wasn’t thinking about the hows and the whys I was just thinking about how much I wanted to be near you, away from these bars”

Tears started to fill your eyes once more, you looked upto the ceiling, mentally begging them not to flow. Negan held his hand out through the bars and you didn’t hesitate to take it, he pulled you as close as his cell would allow and placed his hand on your cheek, wiping away the first tear that fell. Your eyes fell closed as his thumb rubbed your cheek and his fingers entwined with your hair. When you finally opened your eyes Negan was close to you, your foreheads just millimetres apart. Your body ached as he leaned in closer and kissed you. In all of your encounters you had not yet kissed, it had been about lust and sex. But this, this was different somehow and as the tears were streamed down your face you felt his hands move into your hair and you embraced passionately. Your tongue finding his as they danced in each other’s mouths. The kiss seemed to go on for eternity, you felt lost in this moment and every worry drifted up out of your body. You loved the passion you had with Negan before, the lust and longing but this was pure heaven. When Negan broke away you almost whimpered. As he looked into your eyes you forgot where you were, all that mattered in that moment was the two of you. Negan’s eyes has now also filled with tears, a sight which surprised you and melted you all at the same time

“There is only one woman I have ever truly loved, my first wife, my only real wife, my Lucille. She was my whole world even though I didn’t treat her that way sometimes. Only one woman I have ever longed for, ever cared for. That was until I met you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of the story.... more chapters to come soon..... 
> 
> Kudos & comments greatly appreciated


End file.
